Some water heater components may degrade over time, for example, from exposure to water, heat, etc. The degradation of some water heater components may result in inefficient operation of a water heater. In some cases, the degradation of some other water heater components may eventually lead to a failure of a water heater. For example, the efficiency of a blower of a water heater may degrade over time from basic wear and tear. As another example, the storage tank of a water heater may degrade over time and start leaking water, which can eventually cause damage to structures, such as a ceiling, flooring, etc. A consumer who is aware of inefficient operations and/or deterioration of a water heater or water heater components may be able to replace defective components, resulting in improved efficiency and a prolonged life of the water heater. However, in general, detecting inefficient or defective operations of a water heater may be challenging until a significant degradation or total failure has occurred. Thus, a solution that determines the state of a water heater and/or water heater components and that provides related notifications may be desirable.